


You're the sun, you've never seen the night (Well, I'm not the moon, I'm not even a star)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DREAM FUCKED UPPP, Gen, god AU, wilbur wilbur wilburrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: gods. everyone knew of them.they were only myths though.right?title from mitski's your best american girl
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	You're the sun, you've never seen the night (Well, I'm not the moon, I'm not even a star)

“You’re weak! Useless!” Dream yells at him, anger in his voice and eyes. 

Tommy’s had enough. 

A hand rises to smack the other across the face. 

Dream’s on the floor, mask askew and looking up at Tommy with something like fear in his eyes. 

“I’ve had  _ enough _ .” Tommy practically growls, eyes dark and dangerous, bright wings spread out behind him with eyes embedded into the feathers. “I have had enough of you mistreating a god!” 

His voice rises to a roar, and it echoes across the SMP, and power rolls off him in waves. 

Black studded starry wings sweep across the sky, feathers curling through the air. 

There’s the sound of a low, clearly fond sort of laugh and a horse nickering. 

The smell of gunpowder and soot curls through the air.

Dream feels...threatened, somehow. 

Tommy stares at him through half-lidded eyes, with his family- were they all gods? -behind him. 

“We’ve not been properly introduced, have we  _ Dream _ ?” The way Tommy says his name...like it was an insult. 

“Tommy.” The man wearing a trenchcoat- Wilbur - to the young boy’s right chuckles, placing a gentle hand on the blond’s shoulder. “Stop teasing him.” 

“Aw, Wil!” A pause. “Fine.”

The tense atmosphere is back. 

“It’s nice to meet you Dream, truly.” Philza speaks with a fond tone, -with his purple night black gray dark- darktoodarkvoidsdeepvoiddeepdeepvoid- wings spread out as if to protect his family- but it doesn’t match his expression full of malice. “Go on Tommy, introduce us.” 

“Well Dream, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Tommy.” And here, he lifts his head, looking to all the world a true god. “God of destruction.” 

Techno chuckles quietly, although it’s...dangerous, scary, and Dream wasn’t used to this side of Technoblade. “Technoblade. God of war.” 

“Wilbur.” The man crouches, a feral sort of grin spreading across his face, eyes glinting with something hidden- madness. “God of balance and strife.” 

“Oh boys, stop scaring him.” Phil laughs quietly. “Put your wings away Tommy.” With huff, the god put away his gold white yellow light- toobrighttoobrighttoobright -wings. 

A pause, and Philza spreads his wings out even more, impossibly, impossibly far, curling the tips around his family. And when he speaks it is as if everything old is curling from his throat and slipping out like fog from under a bridge. “Philza.” A pause. “God of death.” 

Oh shit. 

Dream fucked up. 


End file.
